


Wakie, wakie

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: A normal morning on the Danvers-Luthor household





	Wakie, wakie

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a harsh day and I couldn't find inspiration to create something. So there it goes an episode of my life many years ago

Kara and Lena were sleeping soundly. It was a warm Sunday morning with the only mission to relax as family.

Kara had blown out her powers the day before. So no supergirl emergency in the near future and Lena was focused on take advantage of that.

Only the sound of glass crushing into the floor made both women to wake up and get up from bed nearly tripping on themselves.

Immediately, they found the source of the noise. Both Danvers-Luthor children were in the kitchen with what appeared to be breakfast.

Lizzy was nearly crying looking at the broken glass and the spilled juice on the floor. Lucas was simply crying.

Lena took him on her arms and asked him What was wrong. The 7 years-old said in between sobs

"Lizzy... broke th-the glass and...ruin your suuuurprise!!!" He finished nearly shouting.

"Awww, baby, don't worry. Mama and I are really _really _surprise" Lena said walking with Lucas to the bedroom. The boy was close to a tantrum

While Kara helped Lizzy to clean. The 9 year-old girl was snifling the entire time. Once the pieces of glass were safely put away, Kara took the girl on her arms and started to explain her that it wasn't a big deal. 

"Everything is ok, babygirl. Mommy and I love when you two do things for us. But safety first always. Ok?"

Lizzy nodded but then she saw Kara's finger bleeding. Not much but the girl felt so guilty that she started to cry full force. 

Lena was returning to the kitchen with Lucas who began to cry also because his sister was crying.

Suddenly a calm morning was a confusion of crying children and laughing mothers. Both took sit in the couch close to each other, saying sweet nothings to the children and both women knew. That was the best way to spend a Sunday morning with their family.


End file.
